


A Win Before the Match

by AwkwardlySadistic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forced, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardlySadistic/pseuds/AwkwardlySadistic
Summary: Not a fluffy story. Read at own risk. Dark. Please heed the warnings!(((  "I'll be honest. Moral's been low. We need a win, and what better way to get that win than to have the golden girl of Gryffindor?" Hermione heart had started to race. She had been knocked out while performing her prefect duties and now she was here. Wherever the fuck here is. Her wand was nowhere to be found.   )))





	

**Author's Note:**

> I expected this to be lighter.. I'm not sure why exactly, but since I've been writing my other fic this one just continued to get darker as I went along. I was hoping for it to be a break from that, but that's not where it ended up going. If you wanted something lighter, don't read. Thanks!

Hermione hit the floor hard. 

"Look, I got us a present." The voice above her sneered. Hermione was still groggy but quickly taking in the scene surrounding her. She was on the ground in front of the entire Slytherin quiddich team. 

"I'll be honest. Moral's been low. We need a win, and what better way to get that win than to have the golden girl of gryffindor?" Hermione heart had started to race. She had been knocked out while performing her prefect duties and now she was here. Wherever the fuck here is. Her wand was nowhere to be found. 

"Let me go." She had been trying to sound defiant but her voice betrayed her sounding scared rather than brave. 

"Aw, the mudblood talks!" The word still hit her like a slap. She saw lots of faces that she recognized, but none friendly. She suddenly felt herself heaved off the floor into a standing position. A wand held at her throat. 

"Lets see what the bitch's hiding underneath her robes."

Hermione began to struggle and try to get away from the one holding her. He pushed the wand deeper into the side of her neck. 

"This isn't funny!" She yelled out, still trying to wiggle away. "You've scared me, you win, let me go and have your big laugh." Her wide eyes were pleading. 

She tried to find someone in the crowd who looked sympathetic, but everyone staring back at her glowed with excitement. A few of the younger boys on the team were simply avoiding making eye contact and staring instead at the floor. 

"We do win." Said the one holding her, the Slytherin captain; Marcus Flint. "But we are by all means, not done."

He threw her back to the floor, seemingly tired of holding her while she struggled. 

"Magic would make this less fun, don't you think?" He gestured to the rest of his boys. "So you can either take off your clothes yourself, or they can help you." 

While scared beyond her wits, Hermione's stubbornness was also beginning to come back to her. 

"Stay away from me." She growled. Looking around the room for any possible escape route. She could feel them creeping towards her slowly like she was a rabid dog they wanted to catch and tame. She saw a gap between two members of the team and the exit and took her shot, lunging through them. Her quick movement had taken them by surprise and she made it, her hand grappled with the door handle, wrenching it open. 

The door opened and she was hoisted into the air at the same time. 

"I said magic wouldn't be as fun. Not that I wouldn't use it." Marcus Flint marched toward her and grabbed her out of the air by her hair, slammed the door shut, and pulled her back towards the middle of the room. "Let's try this again, shall we? Take off your clothes."

"I want to leave."

"Then you need to follow directions. This will be significantly easier for you if you do." Marcus responded. 

"What do you want with me?" Hermione asked. 

Marcus sighed. He was getting obviously frustrated with their conversation. "You don't get to know everything this time, mudblood. For once stop asking questions and just follow directions.” his voice was low and menacing. 

Hermione looked around again. Her mind was racing. This was obviously about scaring her. She just needed them to think they had won, and then, when they let her go she would go to Professor Dumbledore. By morning every single member of the Slytherin Quiddich team would be expelled. She just needed to make them think they had won. This thought alone was helping her deal with her current situation. She undid the tassel on her cloak and let it fall to the floor. She looked at Marcus who gestured for her to continue. She was wearing her school uniform underneath, and slowly took her sweater off, then her shirt, and her skirt till she was left in her underwear. 

She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling quite exposed in the room of fully clothed men. 

“You’re not done.” Marcus added in a sing-song voice. His smile had returned, making him look demented. 

“Please… I can’t.” Hermione’s voice caught in a small sob.

Marcus nodded. “I understand, we are not terrible people. Help her out.” he gestured to two other members of the team who swarmed Hermione pulling at her remaining clothes. One grabbed her arms and the other began pulling at her hips, tugging the remaining material away from her. She screamed and kicked at them falling back to the floor, but they were done quickly both holding their individual trophies and backing away from her into the crowd. 

Now she was completely exposed sitting back on the ground. Marcus reached out a hand to help her up, but she buried her head into her knees trying to block them all out. He pulled her up by her shoulders to put her into a standing position. 

It seemed like everyone in the room was jeering now. Letting out great whoops of triumph. Hermione could feel tears streaming down her face. 

“Hands to your sides.” Hermione looked at him, then at the others in the room before doing what she was told. He walked around her, assessing, then reached out to touch one of her breasts. Flicking her nipple hard causing her to let out an involuntary whimper. 

“Please…” she mumbled. “Just let me go.” 

He laughed and didn’t bother to respond. He pulled out his wand and she flinched, causing another ripple of laughter. 

“Accio desk” A desk from the side of the room came at his command stopping in front of the two of them. “Bend over.” he commanded. 

She looked at him in astonishment. There was no way in hell she was going to do that.

He sighed. “Remember what I said. You can follow directions and make this easier for yourself, or make it harder. Every time from here on out that you disobey me, another member of the team gets to be involved in our game. Understood?”

His announcement sent a ripple of excitement through the room. 

“Bend. Over. The. Desk.” he said every word like it’s own sentence. Hermione hesitated. “That’s two. Want to make it three?” 

Hermione let out another sob. ‘They are just trying to scare you… they are just trying to scare you..’ She bent over the desk before he could add a third. The room laughed. He grabbed her hands pulling them behind her and used some sort of rough rope to tie them together and constrict her movement. “Good girl.” he added, and slapped her ass. Hermione let out a gasp. 

“Please, just let me go!” she tried again. 

Marcus smacked her again. “Your continuous talking is really ruining my enjoyment. She must need something to shut her up.” He addressed the rest of the room. Before Hermione could really get a handle on what was happening she heard a zipper and then saw a dick just centimeters away from her face. 

“No, no, no.. I’ll stop talking.. I promise!” She closed her mouth tight shaking her head.

“Open your mouth.” 

Hermione was full on crying now and shaking her head. 

“Three.”

“Please, please…”

“Four.”

Hermione took a deep stabilizing breath and opened her mouth. Immediately the penis was pushed in. She gagged, and then tried to relax her throat. She had never done this before. She had never done much of anything before. The Slytherin in front of her was grabbing at her head pushing himself in and out of her mouth. She focused on breathing through her nose, and trying not to vomit. She could still feel Marcus behind her rubbing his hands over her hips and her ass. She knew now what she was denying before; this was going to be bad. 

He shoved a finger inside her. She lost track of her breathing and began gagging. Choking on the dick in her mouth. He pulled it out and slapped her hard across the hard, before shoving it back in and continuing. She heard laughter behind her, and wished beyond anything that she could be anywhere else. 

She felt him add another finger, and then a cold liquid being dropped on her most sensitive parts. It took her a second to realize that he was spitting on her to create lubrication. She started trying to shake her head, and the dick was once again pulled out of her mouth. 

“I want to hear her moan when I fuck her.” Marcus announced. “Ready?” 

“No, no, I don’t want this… please...please. I can suck you too. I don’t want this.” Hermione begged. 

Marcus paused, considering his options.

“Are you saying that you want my dick in your mouth, mudblood?” 

Hermione didn’t like the word play, but she could see no other way out of this. “Yes. Yes. Please.. I’ll suck it.”

“No. I want you to beg me to let you suck my dick.”

“Please let me suck your dick.” 

“Hmm.. I just don’t believe you really want it..” He smirked shaking his head in mock regret, then pressed himself at her entrance.

“Please… I want to suck your dick! I really really want to! Please, please put it in my mouth!” she begged in desperation. 

He laughed. 

“There we go. I believe you now. But, alas, your mouth will just have to wait it’s turn, maybe I’ll let you clean it up for me afterwards.” With another laugh he pushed hard shoving himself as far as he could go into her tight, barely lubed passage. She screamed loudly, thrashing under the weight of him. He continued pumping himself in and out, groaning in pleasure. 

Hermione felt like she was literally being torn apart from the inside. The sensation was anything but pleasurable. He was too big, and she was too unprepared. 

The pain wasn’t ebbing but Hermione was getting better at managing it. Now that she new what to expect she bit her lip and tried not to make a sound. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was hurting her. 

Her stubbornness was not her friend. 

“Looks like the dirty mudblood needs more action.” Marcus jeered. He smashed into her hard almost causing the desk to topple. The rest of the team was hovering around them, waiting for an invitation. Hermione shook her head, crying silently. She felt one of his hands leave her hip and travel between her legs. 

A shock wave went through her body when he found her clit. She gasped. It wasn’t exactly a pleasurable moment, as much as mere surprise. 

“I think she likes you!” another member of the team shouted. 

Marcus laughed again. He was pumping away, continuing to play with her clit. Rubbing it hard. For Hermione it was just another way to torture her. She had masturbated before, but this wasn’t gentle. It was just a pain to add to the list. 

A second team member must have been given permission to join, because once again Hermione found a penis being shoved in her face. She opened her mouth to take it without being asked. She knew it was what they wanted, and wanted it to end. They had beaten her. Now she just needed them to let her go.  
Marcus was groaning loudly. She hoped that he was nearly done. She was rocking back and forth with his motions so she just had to keep her mouth open in order to suck the dick in front of her. He had given up on her clit, and was using both hands to pull her into him. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck...” Suddenly he pulled away from her and ripped her off the desk. She found herself on her knees directly in front of his squirting penis; his cum landing on her face and in her hair. He pushed her face into him using her as a support until his orgasm passed and he could catch his breath. Her nose was pressed into his crotch. 

“Damn.” He exclaimed when his breath finally evened out. He pushed her backwards and she fell back to the ground. He surveyed her for a moment. “She looks thirsty. Let’s get her something to drink.” 

Hermione looked up quickly, surprised at the sudden mention of hospitality. Dread set in over the surprise. Everyone on the team was coming closer. They all had their own dicks in their hand, stroking themselves. 

The first one to finish came right on the top of her head. It dripped onto her forehead. The second grabbed her face to make sure he hit his mark. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut but could feel load after load landing on her body. The smell was terrible, but the laughter was worse. It seemed like forever before they had stopped passing her around, and she laid on the ground curled into a ball. Her hands were still tied behind her back. 

“I did promise to let her clean me up…” Marcus sighed. He pulled her back up onto her knees. “This part could be made more fun with magic. _Imperio!_ ”

Hermione felt calm for the first time since she had been brought to the room. She could vaguely remember that she wasn’t supposed to be here. Her head felt dazed. 

“Clean me off.” The command seemed to come from far away, but it was a perfectly reasonable request. Hermione’s tongue darted out of her mouth to begin licking Marcus. She put her mouth around his penis but then another voice spoke louder in her mind. The taste was bringing her back to reality. She was sucking his dick diligently now. He was soft and she could fit the entire thing in her mouth to clean him. 

“No!” she pulled away angrily. 

The room laughed. Marcus smiled while he put his dick back in his pants. “You did a good job mudblood. _Obliviate!_ ”

\----

Hermione woke up the next morning with a funny taste in her mouth, and the barest memories of what she thought must have been a truly terrible dream.


End file.
